shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Chrono
Chrono was a son of Deus and Shiva who was one of the most revered gods of the Heroic Age. He was closer to his mother than his father, and learned from her compassion for living things and a desire to protect the weak. He became dedicated to the ideals of peace and order, and shepherding the mortal life the Gods oversaw throughout the Galaxy. He took an active role in the running of the Holy Order, and was often the point of contact the Watchers had with the Dragon Clan. When one of the Watchers came out different from the others, filled with a lust for adventure and battle, Chrono took the aberrant Watcher, who came be called Rahan, under his wing and trained him in the martial arts. Joined by his sister and lover Anya, Chrono would often go on long adventures defeating evil and protecting mortals. He was a constant rival of his brother Rend, who would often start senseless wars so he could indulge his bloodlust. Chrono continued like this for eons, battling Rend with his constant companions Anya and Rahan. She gave him several children, but the names of many have been lost. He participated in the defense against the Crusade of the Angels from the kingdom called Zion, and later would be a presence on the battlefields of the Eden War. His greatest moment came when his mother Shiva went mad with power and began destroying the Galaxy in what came to be called the Cataclysm. After trying and failing to fight her, Chrono convinced the other gods to pool their essences with his in order to ascend to a higher being who might be able to match the reality smashing monster his mother had become. All but Deus, who was thought dead after his battle with Shiva (and who would have refused the merging anyway), sacrificed their lives to merge with Chrono, converting him into a being of unspeakable power. In this form he battled Shiva to a draw, and desperate to stop any further damage, he followed the path of Bahamut and used his life force to trap Shiva inside a specially constructed prison crystal. With his dying breath he charged the Watchers, who had helped him in the battle against his orders, with using the power left in his body to protect the Galaxy and for them to guide the coming Age of Mortals. They obeyed, taking his body and enshrining it, connecting themselves to it to make themselves living conduits of his power and spirit. In this way he became the foundation for the SENTINEL Order and the All Union that they helped create. Indeed the crest he used as his personal symbol became the emblem of SENTINEL and was worked into the crest of the All Union. Chrono was the most powerful of the so-called Young Dragons, though he was closely rivaled by his half brother and rival Rend and his half sister Anya. His Dragon Form was that of a magnificent beast with blue metallic skin. While Chrono took after his mother, he had many traits similar to the God King though to a far lesser degree. He was constantly indignant of authority and despite being a god, was known to treat mortals as equals. His love of the mortals and campaigns on their behalf earned him the title "Infinite Saint", something he was hailed as throughout the galaxy. Despite this, he enjoyed traveling incognito. Whenever he revealed himself he wore white robes and carried a simple staff of wood which he could use as a truly formidable weapon. The shape at the head of this staff would later be used by the Watchers as the symbol of the SENTINEL Order. Despite his immense power, he tended to be absent minded and careless in the use of his might. He was a fighting genius, having been taught the arts of combat by Anya and being said to surpass her, thereafter teaching Rahan the arts of battle. 'Techniques' 'Time Dragon' Chrono mastered the Aspect of Time, which granted him control over temporal energies allowing him to control the flow of time. Using the Time Aspect, Chrono could slow down, speed up, and even stop the time frame of others. He also gained a powerful sensitivity to the timestream and was said to be able to jump around within it at his leisure. Time Roar: Chrono would gather temperal energy in front of his mouth and expel it at a target. Time Heal: Chrono would reverse the time stream in the area of a wound effectively cancelling it out from ever having happened. Time Warp: Chrono could step into and out of time at will, appearing wherever and whenever he wished. Time Sense: A technique granting presience. Chrono could see all possible time lines and gain an insight into the correct path to take in any situation. Time Sense could also be used to look backward in time to find out what had happened to cause a set of circumstances. Time Slow: Chrono could slow down time within a given area. Time Speed: Chrono could speed up time within a given area. TIme Stop: Chrono could freeze the flow of time within a given area. Time Oblivion: Chrono would send a target to the end of time, where nothing is capable of existing. 'Ultimate' Beginning of the End: Chrono could harness the energies of the Big Bang and direct them at the opponent, overwhelming them with sheer power. 'Unity Gem' In order to combat Shiva, the surviving Dragon Gods decided that they would need to unify their life essences. They would accomplish this by sacrificing themselves and capturing their power within a gem called the Unity Gem, which would be worn by a chosen champion who would confront the Mad Goddess. This champion would be Chrono, who affixed the gem to his forehead, at which time it bonded with him and turned him into a being of pure energy. It so drastically evolved him and his abilities that he became the Avatar of Time itself, and was effectively omnipotent. It was this power that he passed along to the Watchers, who in turn used it to create the SENTINEL Order.